Dust : Life Starts Now
by EquinoxEP
Summary: From Dust we come to Dust we return. But only until, it's truly our time. An epilogue of the game and a bit romancey for our hero (just roll with it, you'll see when you read it) as we follow their most thrilling adventure yet, life after the war and settling down.
1. Prologue

So guys, what's up? My first story. So, I've been playing a great game on xbox lately called Dust: an Elysian Tale and felt it necessary to voice my ship. So this is a sort of epilogue to the story, and I won't reveal my ship just yet… you'll have to wait and read ;).

Prologue

"Dust?!" Ginger exclaimed.

"Dust!" More assuredly exclaimed Fidget as she raced off in chase of the sword and the presence that seemed to follow it.

"Wait, Fidget! I don't want to have to tell everyone about Dust… by myself…"Ginger shouted fading into a softer, almost whimper of a voice. "Well…" she said with tears in her eyes, "looks like it's all me then…"

"Wha- What do you mean Dust is dead?!" Avgustin stuttered from amongst the crowd of Aurora Village's citizens.

"I, well I mean just that, he's dead… I saw it happen. But it wasn't in vain, we won the war, but I guess I'm still coping with the cost." Ginger replied frankly.

"As I'm sure we all are Ginger," responded Mayor Bram putting his hand on her shoulder, "I'll see to it that word of his sacrifice gets out to everyone." He told her reassuringly. " Does anyone know who might need or want to know?"

Avgustin sighed and spoke up " I know a couple but the rest are probably more Ginger's deal, I'll go get word to 'em… and Ginger, I'm sorry about Dust. But, keep your chin up kid, he wouldn't want ya sad now would he?" He said rustling her hair as he walked away toward the village's gate.

"Don't worry mayor, I'll coordinate for letters to be sent out…" Ginger said with a rather solemn tone to her voice.

After everyone had given their condolences to Ginger she went back to her house and wrote letters to everyone Dust had helped ,or moved, or set straight. Then, the following morning handed them on to Mayor Bram. "I'll make sure they're delivered, Ginger, I'm sorry…" he said hoping to ease Ginger up, as she had a rather scared look about her.

"It's okay Mayor, I'm just, nervous about everyone who's getting a letter, I mean, I hope I phrased it right." She replied nervously.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Ginger, now I'll be on my way" He said with a smile and walked off into town.

"Oneida we have mail!" Geehan said cheerfully handing his wife the letter as he sat down for breakfast.

"Well, let's see who wrote then…" the older woman said tearing open the letter. She read the letter while taking Geehan's breakfast to him, but suddenly dropped the plate, with it shattering on the ground.

"What the hell Oneida?!" He exclaimed looking up to see his wife holding the letter with a shocked expression on her face.

"It's Dust…"

"Mama, Mama! We have mail!" Bopo exclaimed swiftly giving his mother, who was sitting and watching her other children play in the water, the envelope. "Who's it from?! Did Dust send it?!"

She tore the envelope and removed the letter beginning to read it, "hold on Bopo, I'll tell you when I'm done rea-" Mamop suddenly stoped. "Kids pack up, there's something we need to tell the village."

"Dammit, I know I saw that sword fly in here somewhere!" Fidget exclaimed surrounded by the thick brush of a forest. " Freakin' Arah always making my life difficult, buuuut nobody ever thinks of Fidget's needs- wait what's that?" the nim-bat asked herself as a faint blue glow caught her eye in the distance. "Aaaarah… Duuust, is that you?" She said creeping toward the glow.

Ginger arrived back to her house to find a letter in her mailbox. She opened it inside and sat down to read it. "Damn," she thought, "he must've had a hell of an effect on these folks from archer's pass this girl poured her heart out in this and I don't even know her… and what's this." Ginger thought seeing ink blots caused by what seemed to be tears near the bottom of the letter.


	2. Chapter 1 From Dust We Are Born

Chapter 1 From Dust We Are Born

So this is Dust right? So I'm sure all of you have been wondering well, where the hell is he? You're just eluding to him you asshole. Well here, the return of the hero. And if the life threads rambling sounds familiar I took inspiration from the Charlie Chaplain movie, The Great Dictator so if you want to watch it here's a link to the speech. watch?v=6FMNFvKEy4c So I feel like that's what the life thread would sound like. And on another not I feel like a good soundtrack makes everything better so enjoy this amazing piece of music whilst you read ;P. watch?v=FDYIdBZUl2Y&list=PL533A6BDF888E671F

"Hunh! Where am I?!" Dust shouted as he stared around him into a room which seemed to only expand into darkness with every turn of the head.

A voice seemed to echo "I know those eyes…"

"Ginger?! Is that you?" Dust called hoping for a response only to be met with another echo.

"I just gotta be strong now…"

"Bopo! Bopo is that you?! I'm sorry Bopo!" He cried out again in vain.

Yet another voice echoed "You are Dust!"

"Fidget, Fidget are you here?!" He shouted, dropping to his knees, only to be immediately met with a kind, strong voice.

"There is good in this world you know? There is a free beautiful way of life where the rich, beautiful Earth can provide for all. Yet greed, hate, and malice have taken root and poisoned this life. Now more than ever, in the wake of madness we need purity, the natural good in all life. From dust we come, humble beginnings for such good, no? We need more than ever a great good, one to drive out darkness." At these words a light, almost as if a door opening appeared.

"What does all of this mean?! Why am I here?!"

"So many questions. Just know that it is not the time, your time has not come. Just know that you are good, you… are hope. So go, and spread this, for great goods, have humble beginnings, Dust."

"No! Wait! What do you mean, I am hope?! What am I supposed to do?!" He shouted as he felt himself race toward the light.

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." The voice responded as Dust was swept away into the light.

Dust awoke with a loud gasp, greedily consuming air with each panicked breath, "Wha- where am I?!Why am I-"

"Ah Dust, I see you're awake." Arah said in his usual, mystic voice.

"Arah! What happened?! I remember the general, then fidget, and then I- I should be- why am I here?!" Dust shouted, disoriented at the events he had just recalled.

"Well it appears that the life thread has come to the conclusion that it was not your time, given you a second chance of sorts." Arah replied calmly.

"I, I don't understand… why? Why me?" Dust asked having calmed down.

"That's not for me to know Dust, perhaps a display of gratitude for purging the evil ravaging the world, or maybe unfinished business for a pure soul. Who's to say? The life thread is a mysterious force, just be thankful I suppose." Arah responded.

"Well," Dust stated standing up in the small clearing he had awoke in, "shall we be on our way? I'm sure there are people who would find it, convenient, to know I'm not dead." Dust stated on his usual sarcastic, soft voice.

"Certainly Dust." Arah said as he flew into Dusts hand.

The two took off into the woods surrounding them, "So, what do you think happened to Ginger and Fidget, Arah?" Dust asked.

"I can't say I know master, I would assume they are fine." Arah responded uncertainly.

"I hope you're right Arah I hope you're- MPMPH!" Dust fell backwards as he was suddenly interjected by a bright orange objet flying into his face. "What the- Fidget!"

"Hey watch it buddy- wait… DUST! Ooooohhh, I'm so happy to see you! I'm never gonna let you take a lava bath again, heck you're not even getting near hot tubs while I'm around!" Fidget squealed in her usual disorderly fashion.

"Hehehe… I've missed you too Fidget." Dust replied calmly.

"Everyone thinks you're dead, heck I thought you were, and then Arah flew by like WOOSH, so I chased him and left… Ginger… just standing there. Hehe oops… she still thinks you're uh… sorry about that." Fidget said with a sudden clarity on the situation.

"Goodness Fidget… well," Dust said with a smile creeping onto his face, "shall we go surprise her then?"


End file.
